osvaldatorefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Home
Benvenuto. Benvenuto nella Osvaldatore Wiki. Hai scelto, o sei stato scelto, di essere rilocato in uno dei migliori centri urbani rimanenti. Ho pensato così tanto alla Osvaldatore Wiki che ho deciso di stabilire la mia amministrazione qui, in questa Wiki così pensierosamente provveduta dai nostri benefattori. Sono stato fiero di chiamare la Osvaldatore Wiki casa mia. E quindi, se sei qui per restare, oppure stai passando di qui per poi proseguire verso l'ignoto - benvenuto nella Osvaldatore Wiki. È più sicuro qui. Welcome. Welcome to Osvaldatore Wiki. You have chosen, or been chosen, to relocate to one of our finest remaining urban centers. I thought so much of Osvaldatore Wiki that I elected to establish my administration here, in this Wiki so thoughtfully provided by our benefactors. I've been proud to call Osvaldatore Wiki my home. And so, whether you are here to stay, or passing through on your way to parts unknown - welcome to Osvaldatore Wiki. It's safer here. Intro Lingua principale: italiano. Non create pagine usando lingue differenti. Main launguage: italian. Don't create pages using different languages. Creata il 23 maggio del 2014, la Osvaldatore Wiki è una Wiki personale creata dall'omonimo fondatore, dove si suppone che egli sia l'unico burocrate in essa. Questa Wiki è stata creata inizialmente come un posto dove allenarsi col codice sorgente nella creazione di template e simili, ma la voglia è andata scemando e quindi si è deciso di trasformare la Wiki in una Wiki di ricordi passati, presenti, futuri che hanno accompagnato il fondatore durante il suo lungo viaggio su questa piattaforma, ma anche per altre cose personali. Created on May 23rd, 2014, Osvaldatore Wiki is a personal Wiki created by the homonym founder, where he's supposed to be the only one bureucrat in it. This Wiki has been initially created as a place to train with the source code in order to create templates and derivates, but the will to do it went missing and it's been decided to transform the Wiki into a Wiki of past, present and future memories that accompanied the founder during his long travel on this platform, but for other personal stuff too. Disclaimer: gli utenti che possiedono una pagina nella lista utenti sono raccontati dal punto di vista di chi apporta una modifica o la creazione della pagina di un utente, quindi in maniera soggettiva (per quanto riguarda pensieri e considerazioni, NON per i fatti). Altri utenti possono sì modificare magari aggiungendo altre informazioni e si può anche discutere civilmente sul perché uno potrebbe essere in disaccordo su ciò che viene raccontato, ma per favore non venitemi a dire di cancellare le pagine. Può però capitare che qualche informazione personale venga aggiunta o che un pensiero possa essere troppo offensivo, solo allora posso procedere col rimuovere parte della pagina. Inoltre, è possibile che alcune delle liste non siano aggiornate, in tal caso notificate la cosa ad Osvaldatore. ''Disclaimer: users that own an user list page are told from the point of view of the creators/modifiers' pages in a subjective manneer (as for thoughts and considerations, NOT for facts). Other users can edit the pages to add more informations about the user being told in the page and you can civilly discuss on why one is in disagreement on what's being told, but please don't come at me telling to delete the pages. Instead, it may occur that something personal is being told in the pages or that a thought may be too offensive, only then I can proceed to remove part of the page. Some lists may happen to be outdated, in that case tell Osvaldatore about it.'' Categoria:Navigazione